My Tongue Hurts
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot Miley hurt her tongue. Can Lilly help it feel better? Whoa! Things will get interesting. HaHa. Hey, I was -note.book.paper-20 I just have a new pen name


**A/N First very important thing, I now have a new pen name. I was -note.book.paper-20, but not anymore. Once I realized how lame it really is, I decided to come up with a new one. (help from my sidekick) I am now –oh.yeah-21 I just say that a lot so I figured what the heck.**

**So yet another short oneshot; title inspired by a conversation with **_**J.S. Jamesbrooke**_**. She has been sayin all these one liners that just give me ideas for some reason. **

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers, for reading these little oneshots of mine. Oh and a special thanks to **_**Kurrent**_** for reviewing my stories. Never thought that would happen. But just to know that you're actually reading these is awesome, thanks! Anyway, enough talking and on to the story. **All in Miley's POV…

**My Tongue Hurts**

"Where is she?" I said out loud to myself as I looked at my watch.

I was laying on the living room couch. It was a Saturday night; me and Lilly's movie night. Dad was out on a date and believe it or not, so was Jackson. Lilly was supposed to be here a few minutes ago. I was waiting with anticipation now. I was nervous.

"She's late and why am I nervous and why am I still talking to myself?" I was too distracted by my own thoughts, I didn't notice Lilly walk in.

"Sorry I'm late, I'll make sure I'm on time next time, so you won't have too talk to yourself." She chuckled. I turned red.

"Lilly, hi! Sorry I didn't notice you." I got up from the couch.

"Actually, maybe I should be late next time, so I can hear more of what you have to say." She giggled. "What are you nervous about anyway?"

"N-nothing, I just really can't make up my mind on what movie to watch. So uh…you do it for me and I'll go get the popcorn and soda." I smiled widely.

"Uhu…alright then." she said as if it were believable, but I knew she didn't buy it.

Then I ran into the kitchen. I poured some soda into glasses, with some ice in them too. I also brought a big bowl of popcorn which I had made just a minute before Lilly had arrived. I sat on the couch next to her and set the soda and popcorn on the table in front of us.

"So did you pick one?"

"Yep, just wait and see." she said with a smirk. This could only mean one thing. I realized it as soon as the credits for the movie started.

"N-no Lil, not a horror, you know I don't do well with those."

"I know, but the more you watch them, the more fun it gets." She smiled in an odd way.

"Fine." I said regrettably and we started watching the movie.

Lilly and I were already sitting close, so I felt safe this way. We munched on popcorn for a few minutes into the movie. Then a bit later, things began to get scary and unpredictable and the music got all scary, which made it worse. Once things popped out from nowhere, I hid my head in Lilly's shoulder. It didn't occur to me what I was doing. But once the scary parts were over, for a few minutes at least, I realized it and let go of the hard grip I had on her shoulder.

"Oh sorry." I whispered.

She rubbed her shoulder. "It's fine. Oh this part's exciting, be quiet!" Lilly suddenly said, even though I wasn't the one talking.

I rolled my eyes and then picked up my glass of soda. I started drinking it real fast as I watched. It was a nervous habit when I was scared. Before I knew it I was finished with the soda and the movie was still at a scary part. I began chewing on the ice now. Another nervous habit when a scary part was on.

"Ow! Ow, ow, oh shit that hurts!" I tried to whisper, but it wasn't successful.

I had just eaten a few ice cubes at a time without noticing. I became aware once they clanked together inside my mouth and pinched my tongue. Lilly, paused the movie and turned to me.

"Miles, what happened?" she asked with worry. Then I spit the ice cubes back in my cup.

"Sorry, I know that was gross. But I just had too many ice cubes in my mouth at one time and then it pinched my tongue. And now my tongue hurts…and it's cold too." I whined. Lilly smirked. "Hey it's not that funny, why are you smiling?"

"So you want something to warm your tongue up?" she asked.

"Yeah, 'cause my tongue hurts." I whined again.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you whine?" Lilly said and scooted a bit closer to me.

"Uh thanks," She thinks I'm cute? Well this could get interesting. "But Lilly how is this going to solve my-"

Suddenly, Lilly's lips were on mine. They moved with mine so gently. Then without warning, without even asking for entrance, she shoved her tongue in my mouth fast. But was also gentle about it. She massaged my tongue carefully. After several seconds of wondering what the hell she was doing this for, I smiled as I had finally realized her intention. Although, once I smiled as big as I did, Lilly was happy with that and so she broke the kiss for much needed air, also to speak.

"So, did I warm your tongue up?" Lilly asked with very little breath.

I was speechless, but somehow found something to say. "Damn Ms. Truscott, you set my mouth on fire!" I chuckled.

"Glad I could help." she smirked at me.

"So I take it you're into me then?" I asked her hopefully.

"Of course I am Miles, especially after that. I actually meant to tell you tonight. And by the way you clung to me half the movie, I kinda figured you felt something too."

I gave her a short kiss for a few seconds. "Well you're right, I love you Lil." I smiled.

"Love you too Miles."

We kissed once more and then cuddled on the couch and watched the credits of the movie scroll through.

**A/N Sorry I'm lame sometimes, when it comes to endings. Whoa, sorry about that first a/n. I didn't mean for it to be so long, but it's basically an introduction for my new pen name. Remember, -note.book.paper-20 is history. –oh.yeah-21 is now me.**


End file.
